dungeonanddragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fighter
"You'll have to deal with me first, dragon!" Class Traits Role: Defender. You are very tough and have the exceptional ability to contain enemies in melee. Power Source: Martial. You have become a master of combat through endless hours of practice, determination, and your own sheer physical toughness. Key Abilities: Strength, Dexterity, Wisdom, Constitution Armor Proficiencies: Cloth, leather, hide, chainmail, scale; light shield, heavy shield Weapon Proficiencies: Simple melee, military melee, simple ranged, military ranged Bonus to Defense: +2 Fortitude Hit Points at 1st Level: 15 + Constitution score Hit Points per Level Gained: 6 Healing Surges per Day: 9 + Constitution modifier Trained Skills: From the class skills list below, choose three trained skills at 1st level. Class Skills: Athletics (Str), Endurance (Con), Heal (Wis), Intimidate (Cha), Streetwise (Cha) Build Options: Great weapon fighter, guardian fighter Class Features: Combat Challenge, Combat Superiority, Fighter Weapon Talent Description Fighters are determined combat adepts trained to protect the other members of their adventuring groups. Fighters define the front line by bashing and slicing foes into submission while reflecting enemy attacks through the use of heavy armor. Fighters draw weapons for gold, for glory, for duty, and for the mere joy of unrestrained martial exercise. Regardless of your level of skill and the specific weapons you eventually master, your motivations determine who you defend and who you slay. You could be a noble champion who pledges your blade to gallant causes, a calculating mercenary who cares more for the clink of gold than praise, a homeless prince on the run from assassins, or a blood-loving thug looking for the next good fight. Great Weapon Fighter You're interested in dealing out the most damage you can. You prefer big two-handed weapons such as the greatsword or greataxe. You're more interested in fighting hard than fighting smart. Your best ability score is definitely Strength. A good Constitution improves your ability to use high damage weapons, such as axes and hammers. Plus, extra hit points always help. Select powers that work well with two-handed weapons to make the most of this build. Suggested Feat: Power Attack (Human feat: Action Surge) Suggested Skills: Athletics, Endurance, Intimidate Suggested At-Will Powers: cleave, reaping strike Suggested Encounter Power: spinning sweep Suggested Daily Power: brute strike Guardian Fighter To fight better, you fight smarter. You're willing to trade offense for superior defenses and better ability to control the battlefield around you. You fight with a heavy shield and a good one-handed weapon, such as a longsword, f lail, or battleaxe. Like the great weapon fighter, you make Strength your best ability score. After that, prioritize your Dexterity to take advantage of weapons that can be improved by Dexterity-based feats, or your Wisdom to make the most of the combat superiority class feature. You're hard to hurt and hard to move away from. Select powers that make use of your one-handed weapon and shield, as well as take advantage of your higher Dexterity score. Suggested Feat: Weapon Focus (Human feat: Human Perseverance) Suggested Skills: Heal, Intimidate, Streetwise Suggested At-Will Powers: sure strike, tide of iron Suggested Encounter Power: covering attack Suggested Daily Power: comeback strike Fighter Class Features Some of your most important characteristics are the ability to wear very good armor, your exceptional hit point total, and your mastery of all military weapons. In addition, you have three unique class features. Combat Challenge In combat, it's dangerous to ignore a fighter. Every time you attack an enemy, whether the attack hits or misses, you can choose to mark that target. The mark lasts until the end of your next turn. While a target is marked, it takes a –2 penalty to attack rolls for any attack that doesn't include you as a target. A creature can be subject to only one mark at a time. A new mark supersedes a mark that was already in place. In addition, whenever an enemy marked by you is adjacent to you and shifts or makes an attack that does not include you, you can make a melee basic attack against that enemy as an immediate interrupt. Combat Superiority You gain a bonus to opportunity attacks equal to your Wisdom modifier. An enemy struck by your opportunity attack stops moving, if a move provoked the attack. If it still has actions remaining, it can use them to resume moving. Fighter Weapon Talent Choose either one-handed or two-handed weapons. When using a weapon of your chosen style, you gain a +1 bonus to attack rolls. Category:Class Category:Defender Category:Fighter Category:Martial